


Touched

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Touched

**Title:** Touched  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #43: Touch  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville finally takes matters into his own hands.

  
~

Touched

~

Bill Weasley was driving Neville Longbottom mad.

He was always touching Neville; his arm, his hand, his back, his shoulder. He’d even caress Neville’s hair as he’d walk by. Whenever Bill appeared, Neville’s body was on high alert, trembling between anxiety and anticipation.

And they were never alone. The Burrow was crowded, and as that was the only place Neville ever saw Bill... Well, it made for a frustrating time.

Finally, Neville cracked. Passing Bill in a hallway, Neville pushed him against the wall, snogging him hard. They separated minutes, days later, Bill smiling. “Took you long enough,” he said.

~


End file.
